A Journey To True Love
by SassyBR
Summary: Gabreilla has to move, to live with her moms old friend. Where she meets her ignorant son Troy. Will sparks fly? Or will battles begin? Read to find out. Rated M for later Chapters, and language. Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Dad why do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry, Gabriella but my job means a lot to me."

Hurt, she, just watches her single parenting father walk out the door and into a cab, off to the air port to so he can fly off to a business meeting somewhere.

17 year old Gabriella Montez would usually let tears fall from her face, but now she would hold it in. Ever since her mother died when she was 12 her father was never the same he almost acted as if he didn't't want her, and she was starting to think that was true.

Sighing she ran up the stairs to get ready for school. She ran a brush through her soft brown curls, and put on a simple bit of make-up around her chocolate brown eyes. And a pair of tight jeans and a low cut pink t-shirt on to her slim body. And a pair of black heals, diamond studded earrings, and her mothers heart locket.

As she was walking out to her black civic her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs!!"

Gabriella smiled as she recognised the voice of her best friend.

"what's up?" Gabriella responds as she climbs into her car.

"Waiting for you duh! Where are you anyway?"

" On my way I'll see you in a few"

"Kay see you than"

She closed her phone, and drove off to her school. About 15 minutes she was there at Silver Lake High, California and saw a slender short haired blond, sitting in her car texting. As Gabriella pulls up next to her.

"Hey Alisa!" She says to her best friend.

" Where have you been?! Were going to be late for homeroom"

"I'm sorry I had some issues with my dad this morning" Gabriella says as she get's out of her car and they both make there way towards the school.

"He left for another trip huh?"

"Yes" She replied blankly.

"Hey cheer up!" She say's as she wraps her arm around Gabriella.

"Come on let's just get to home room."

The girl's just make it to the homeroom as soon as the bell rings.

At the end of the day, Gabriella and Alisa were in the gym with a handful of other girl's.

"Ok girl's let's go over the routine again." She orders.

"Do we have to." Whines one of the Cheerleaders.

"Just one more time and you can all go home." She hit's play on the C.D player. " 5, 6, 7, 8!"

All the girl's begin to dance not making a single mistake. After the song ends the girls slump to the floor panting and sweating like mad.

"Ok girl's hit the showers."

"Girl you have to lighten up, your working us to hard." Alisa says concerned.

Gabriella sighs. "I know I'm sorry. Cancel practise for tomorrow all the girl's worked hard today they can take a break"

"Ok." Alisa says as runs to tell the girl's.

Gabriella got home around 5:30 to a empty house, Wishing that it wouldn't't be. Sighing she dragged herself to the kitchen to make something to eat for another dinner alone.

* * *

The next day she got up thinking that today she wasn't going to sulk around anymore that she was going to be happy and grateful with her life. Maybe after school her and Alisa could go shopping and find some cute guy's to flirt with. She put her stereo on full blast while she was in the shower singing along with the song.

"I'm walking on sunshine!! Woohhhhh!!"

After getting ready she headed off for school and met up with Alisa in the parking lot.

"Hey Lis." She said as she linked arms with Alisa.

"Hey!. Your in a good mood today."

"Yup. So want to hang out at the mall after school today? Since I did cancel practise."

"Sure! You can use your dad's credit card, after all he did leave you with it."

Laughing Gabriella reply's. "The perfect revenge!"

Alisa and Violet walk to class laughing.

A couple of classes later she was sitting in world history, when there was a knock at the door and the principle walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the class Ms, but I was wondering if I could see Gabriella Montez for a moment."

"Yes you can sir, Ms. Montez?"

"I'm coming." Gabriella says as she grab's her things and walk's outside of the class room closing the door behind her. "Am I in some kind of trouble sir? I swear I haven't done anything.." She continues to ramble on until the principle stops her.

"No your not in any trouble."

"Than what is it sir?" She looked up at him confused.

"Violet.. Your father called us today with some news."

"News?" She asked puzzled. "Wait. Why would he call the school?? He's only on a biasness trip."

"Umm, I don't know how to tell you this Gabriella…but your father said he's not coming back." His said as his heart breaking by the reaction from her face.

"What do you mean he's not coming back?!" Tears now forming in her eye's.

"He sent us custody papers.. Signed"

She just stood there shocked with uncontrolled tears falling down her face.

"The family that you have to go live with is in New Mexico, that was what was in your mothers will."

"When do I have to move?"

"Your father says you have a week to have everything packed and shipped off before the movers come and clean out the house."

She nods. "I'm going to go clean out my locker, could I have my school papers, for my new school?" She say's through a few tears.

"Of course you can pick them at the office before you leave."

She just nods and walks to her locker as the bell rings.

"Gabs!" Alisa yells while running towards her. "What did the principle want?" Notices Gabriella crying and cleaning out her locker. "What are you doing? What's wrong?!"

"I'm leaving."

"What!?"

"Lis, my dad left, and he's not coming back home."

"Oh Vi." Alisa say's sympathetically and hugs her. "Wait so where are you going?"

She sniffs, and says. "New Mexico."

"But that's like …. A long time from here!"

Gabriella sighs. "I know, look I have to go I only have a week to leave. I'll call you later." She closes her ex-locker and walks to the principals office to get her papers and walk through Silver Lake High one last time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So how did you like it?! I've been working on this story forever and decided to finaly post it! So let me know what you guys think! Thanxs so much. Please be kind. And it gets way.. way.. better.. Lots of Troyella. I hope you will review. even 5 would be nice. **

**-SassyBR 3**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Its been 6 day's since Gabriella heard the news. She has everything shipped to New Mexico, to a place called Albuquerque. Gabriella is on a plane now on her way to meet the Boltons, that's the family she's staying with.

When she got off the air plane she saw a women and man holding a sign with her name on it. They looked like they were in there late 30's early 40's. The women had dark short hair that came around her jaw line, and was not very short but not very tall either, and a little chubby. The man was fairly tall with light hair also, and looked like he worked out just a little bit.

She walked over to them and they all talked a little bit, got her luggage and started to drive to there house. She learned there names were Lucille and Jack Bolton. They also have a son Troy, but he didn't't come because he was at basketball practise. And that all of her stuff has already arrived.

Gabriella was shocked when they came to there house. It was huge! The had black sterling gates at the front to let you into the mansion.

"You guy's live here??" Gabriella said still shocked.

They laughed at her. "You live her now too sweetie." Replied Lucille still giggling.

"Oh and this weekend we would like to take you and let you get your own car." Jack said happily.

" Oh my gosh are you serious!!"

"Yes" He said.

Gabriella squealed. While her guardians just laughed at her.

"Come on Gabriella I think you should get settled in." Lucille said as she started to walk into the house.

As she entered the house she was amazed at how beautiful the house was. It was just so into style everything looked brand new. They gave her a grand tour of the house. They have a gym, indoors pool, a tennis court and a freaking basketball field outside. They even had a dance studio, where Marie did her yoga. And regular things like the bedrooms a huge kitchen, a dining room, and a awesome entertainment center. Gabriella was scared she would get lost.

When they came to her room she nearly fainted. It was so beautiful and big. Her bed was king size with the 4 poles going up from the bed for pink silk to drop at the top and a walk in closet. And her own bathroom with a Jacuzzi.

"Thank you so much, I love it here."

"Where glad you like it sweetie." Said a smiling Lucille.

Right after Lucille words Gabriella saw something that caught her eye it was a picture frame on the dresser, as she walked forward so she could see the picture. It was her parents and her before her mother died. Tears forming in her eye's Gabriella picked up the picture and studied the smiles on there faces of how they used to be so happy and now there all separated.

"Umm where did you get this picture?" She asked her new guardians.

"Your mother sent it to us years ago." Said Jack.

"Oh" Was all she could say.

"We'll leave you to unpack." Lucille said gently.

Gabriella just nod's as the tears fall down her face. But before they leave she asks them if she could use there dance studio which they said yes to.

30 minutes later she's is in the dance studio with the music up a little to load dancing hard to make her forget that her dad gave her away, to forget that her mother died. To forget that she's alone. With no one.

Dancing to "into the night" she poured all of her passion out into her dance. Trying to forget everything she dances harder and harder until she's sweating and breathing heavily. When the song ended she fell to the floor exhausted. With hot tears burning the edges of her eyes.

All of a sudden she heard some one clapping. When she looked up she say the most handsomest, hottest guy she ever laid eyes on. He had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes and was very well built, and fairly tall. As she stood up he walked towards her. He had on a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans with a few holes in them.

She suddenly thought of her own appearance, and felt very self conscious. With a tight black tank top and very short grey shorts with Silver Lake high on each cheek. When he approached her he looked her up and down, slowly checking her out. Feeling uncomfortable she wrapped her arms around her self and decided to say something.

"You must be Troy. I'm Gabriella." She stuck out her hand to shake his but all he did was scoff. She quickly took back her hand feeling like a idiot.

"So you're the basket case huh?"

"Excuse me?" She said shocked at what he said.

"You're the girl with issues my parents had to take in. am I right?"

Gabriella didn't't know what to say she just stood there with her mouth opened. Shocked.

"So what's wrong with you anyway? Mommy and Daddy gone on vacation? And didn't't trust you home alone?" He said with a smug look on his face.

With that Gabriella walked over and grabbed her stuff and started to walk out of the studio with Troy hot on her trail.

"Aw she not going to talk?" For some reason Troy took a interest in her. He Didn't't know what it was but it was just something about her.

After Gabriella made it down the hall she started to look for her room with Troy still in tow.

"Hmm let me guess, parents divorced?" After no response he kept on going. "another kid? No that can't be it."

Gabriella made it to the stairs and climbed up.

"Hmm what else could it be. Aha!" He snap's his fingers. " Your mom's nagging you and being a bitch?"

That hit Gabriella hard and all of a sudden she spun around and looked him dead in the eyes and said him in a ice voice.

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother every again. You got that!" And with that she turned around not waiting for a reply and started to look for her room again.

Troy stood there a little shocked. No one has ever talked to him like that before. Well maybe a guy with a death wish has, but not a girl.

"Wow. Looks like I stuck a nerve."

Finally Gabriella finds her room and runs in a slams the door behind her and locks it just before the tears fall from her face. She slides down the door and brings he knees to her chest and just sobs into them.

On the other side of the door Troy heard this and feel's a pang of guilt.

And thinks.. "What the fuck!? Why am I feeling guilty?! I never feel guilty I have seen tons of girl's cry. And most of the time is my fault. So why the hell should I care about her?" A very confused Troy just walks off looking to find his parents to ask them what's wrong with her.

A few minutes later he finds them in the kitchen talking to each other drinking coffee. His mother was the first one to see him come in.

"Hello hunnie how was practise?"

"It was ok"

"That's good. So have you met Gabriella yet son?" Asked his father.

"Uh yea I did. So Why is she here anyway?" He asks while sitting across from his parents.

"Well Troy-" His mother got him off.

"I think if she wants to tell Troy she will tell him in her own good time."

"Aw come on mom tell me."

"No Troy, me and your father aren't going to tell you, it isn't that right sweetheart." She says as she puts her hand in her husbands.

"Uh that's right. Sorry son."

"Oh my." Troy get's up to leave when his mother say's.

"Troy I want you to make Gabriella feel at home while she stays here ok?"

"Yes mom." He mutters. On his way to his room he passes Gabriella's room and hears her on the phone and decides to listen in.

"Hey Lis! I know I miss you so much too. It's ok here. There house is beautiful you should see it, it has everything in it. … yea. So how's everything back home? They what!? Tore down my house! Why the hell would dad have them do that for? This sucks, I just want to go back so bad I miss everyone. Yea. Me too. Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you!"

After that it sounded like she hung up. And Troy just went to his room.


	3. Meeting new people

The next day Troy woke up to a knocking at his door.

"Troy, honey wake up." said his mother in a soft voice.

"Mhhmmmmm. Mom what do you wanannt." He whined as he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. "It's Saturday."

"I know, but we promised Gabriella we would take her and get her a car-"

Troy sat up quickly in his bed and cut his mother off.

"Your getting her a car!!" He yelled shocked. "How long is she going to be here anyway?"

"Troy, she's here with is forever, she's part of our family now."

"WHAT!? How come no one told me this!"

She sighed. "Troy we did you just wern't listening. Now as I was saying, we promised her we would get her a car but the two of us got called into work and I-We were hoping you would take her to get one."

Troy threw the sheets over his head and lied back down in the bed.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"TROY ALEXZANDER BOLTON!! You get your but out of that bed right now! And if you don't do this for us you will be grounded!!" And with that she slammed his bedroom door.

He sighed and got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Meanwhile with Gabriella in her room. She was already up, showered and dressed now sitting at her vanity applying make-up to her face. When there was a knock on the door.

"Gabriella, it's Lucille can I come in?" She asked cheerfully.

She smiled. "Yes."

Marie came inside and spotted her across the room and walked over to her.

"Good mourning Lucille." She said as she turned around in her chair to face her.

Lucille smiled at what such manners that she had.

"Morning." She said as she sat down on Gabriella's already made bed. "I have some news for you."

Gabriella's face fell remembering the last time someone said that to her.

"Oh no it's good news."

She sighed of relief. "So what is it than?"

"Well instead of Jack and I taking you to get your car Troy is going to take you. We would of loved taking you but we both got called into work." She explained.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm sure he knows more about car's than I do anyway."

"Wonderful. Well he's getting ready now so he'll come find you when your ready to go." Lucille said as she looked at her watch. "Now I have to get going or I'll be late for work."

The both got up and surprisingly Lucille grabbed Gabriella into a hug. pulling back Lucille shakes her head."It's shocking how your so much like your mother. You have her looks and personality." Gabriella smiles at that. Glad a part of her mother could live on. "Nothing like your father."

She frowned. "Thank the lord for that." Lucille gave her sympathetic smile and walked out of her room.

Gabriella sighed and sat back down and took off her mothers locket, opened it and looked at the picture of her and her mother. Thinking of how great it was before she died. When suddenly she was interrupted from her thoughts as Troy barged into her room.

"Knock much?"

"Come on let's just get this over with I got things to do. people to see, girl's to fuck." Gabriella just rolled her eyes and put back on her locket and walked out of her room.

10 minutes later they were in Troy's black Lamborghini speeding down the road.

"So what car do you want?"

"My dream car." She said smiling.

"And that would be??' He asked rudely.

"A red convertible mustang."

Troy nodded. "Nice car." He said as he pulled into the car's dealership. "Now let's go get you your dream car."

About 40 minutes later Gabriella was cruising down the road with her hair blowing in the wind. She had the top down and her favourite song blasting through the stereo singing along.

"I'm going to CaliforniaGoing to live the lifeSippin on tequilaNight after nightDreaming of the moment when everything is rightA little bit of love goes a longWay tonight"

She laughed as she threw one arm up in the air with the other on the steering wheel as she danced in her car. Feeling such happiness she haven't felt in a long time. Just to throw her head back and have some fun.

In front of her Troy was driving, because she didn't know the way back to the house. When he heard the music he glanced in his rear view mirror and saw her dancing around in her car and laughed to him self.

"It's never going to be boring with her around." He said shaking his head and laughing at her.

When they got home Troy went out to meet his friend's. Gabriella, home alone, decided to unpack all of her things, with nothing better to do. Sunday her and Lucille went shopping for clothes, school supply's and a few other thing's that she needed.

Now it is Monday morning and the two teens are getting ready for school. Gabriella was in her room curling her hair as Troy was in the shower, just getting up. After a while of going through all of her clothes Gabriella finally decided on a beige flowing skirt that comes up past her knee, a dark pink halter top with a very light jean jacket over it, a white pair of open toed sandal heals, a pair of dangly pink butterfly earrings and to top it all off her mothers locket.

While Troy picked out his outfit with ease. He threw on a pair of dark jeans a polo with the collar flicked up and a pair of worn out sandals.

They both met out in the hallway making there way downstairs for breakfast. Troy looked her up and down with a sly smirk on his face.

"Damn girl, I bet you're a awesome lay." He said while looking her up and down once more until finally resting on her face.

Instead of putting on a disgusted face and yelling at him Gabriella decided to fight back and have a little fun. She gave him a sexy grin and walked closer to him and lightly laid her hand on his chest and leaned her head into him. Troy puckered his lips and started to lean into but instead of feeling a kiss her felt her breath on his ear as she said.

"You'll never find out." She pulled back and looked at his disoriented face, smiled, turned around and swaggered down the hall way. Gabriella had no clue where the new confidence came from but she liked it. She went down stairs to grab some breakfast as Troy was still upstairs standing in the same spot. He never seen that side of her before. He took off downstairs to find her in the kitchen getting a bottle of water and a apple out of the fridge.

"What the hell was that!?" Exclaimed Troy.

"Oh calm down don't go getting your panties in a bunch." She said with a eye roll.

He walked close to her until their noses were just about touching with his face full of anger, confusion, frustration and annoyance.

"Listen. Nobody and I mean nobody screws with me. Got It!" He said almost yelling.

She quickly nodded her head. Her confidence going right down the toilet as Troy stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Gabriella walked out of the principles office of her new school with a map, school schedule, etc. She was walking down the hallway when she bumped into a group of friends walking down the hallway.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going." Gabriella said sweetly trying not to get in trouble her first day.

"Hey no worries little lady." Said an African American boy with brown bushy hair. He had dark brown intense eyes.

A girl standing next time him rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Chad would you shut up." Said a tall Blond head with light blue eyes. She was slim like Gabriella but taller.

Gabriella laughed at the sight of them and smiled.

"I'm Gabriella. I'm new here."

"Oh well let me introduce you to my friends here." said Chad the bushy haired boy. "Well let's start with me cuzz I'm the most important." He said proudly. "I'm Chad Danforth."

The blond spoke up after him.

"And I'm Sharpay Evens. And these two over here are Ryan Evens, my brother and Taylor McKessie." She said pointing over to a Caucasian boy with blond wings, blue eyes and average height. His built was ok but not better than Troy's. The Girl was African American who had black long hair that came down to her waist, with dark brown eye's, she was a small girl short and slim.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" Asked Taylor.

Violet looked down at her paper.

"Umm it's Ms. Darbus."

"That's our homeroom we'll walk you." Said Sharpay enthusiastically.

Gabriella laughed and nodded as they started to walk down the hall way.

"So where did you live before you came here?" Asked Ryan.

" A town called Silver Lake. It's in Canada."

"Cool." They all said in unison.

They all made it into the homeroom and took seats and started talking asking Gabriella some questions about her home town and stuff like that when the all heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey guy's sorry I'm late I took a little drive before I came."

"Oh hey Troy come meet our new friend." Said Chad.

Troy walked over to the group and his face fell.

"Hell no!"

Chad gave him a puzzled look.

"Dude what's wrong?"

"She is what's wrong!" Troy said while pointing at Gabriella.

"Well hello to you to Troy." Gabriella said.

"Wait, you guy's know each other?" Taylor asked confused.

"That's the girl that moved into my house."

"Oh that's great! Gabriella how about you eat lunch with us then?" Sharpay said more of a statement than a question.

"Sure." Gabriella replied happily.

Troy was just about to protest when Ms. Darbus came in and told everyone to take their seats.

Gabriella got to her first three classes with ease because she had her new friend's helping her find them all. And soon it was lunch and the gang and Violet where sitting at a lunch table talking about there plans for the weekend. Even though it was only Monday they wanted something to look forward to.

"Ok so we going clubbing Friday night is a go." Said Ryan.

"Yes it is man it's gonna be totally awesome!!" Chad say's as he laughs. "I can't believe people fall for our fake id's"

"I know!" Ryan quickly replied.

Sharpay rolled her eye's at the two guy's.

"So Gabriella you totally have to come with us Friday." Sharpay asked

"Yes you do!" An excited Chad said.

"But I don't have a fake id to get me in."

"We'll get you one this week. We can take you tomorrow and they'll have it ready in like a day. They take a little extra time to make sure it looks good." Said Taylor.

"Ok then I'm in."

Troy sighed in frustration. He didn't want HER to be a part of his life. He didn't want her hanging around with HIS friends. Why couldn't she make her own friends? Troy was suddenly pulled out of his thought's by Gabriella.

"Hey Troy?"

"What do you want." He answered coldly to Gabriella.

"Well do you think it would be ok with we invite everyone over Saturday to watch a movie or something?"

'_What?! She was inviting his friend's over to his house?! And she just moved in Friday. She just met HIS friend's who does she think she is!!'_

"Well? Do you think I should ask your parent's first?"

"No it's ok." He said through clenched teeth.

"Ok so you guy's wanna come over Saturday then?"

"Sure!" Everyone replied.

Troy pushed back his chair roughly and stormed out of the cafeteria with steam coming out of his ear's.

Gabriella was shocked by his actions but no one else was.

"What was that?" She asked with curiosity.

"That's just Troy being Troy." Said Chad.

"Yea I've noticed."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing he's just been giving me a hard time lately is all."

Chad just sighed. "Don't let him get to you. He'll come around eventually."

Gabriella just nodded and went back to eating her food and talking to her new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

That week went pretty fast. Gabriella paid attention in school and did her homework. She avoided Troy and only talked to him when she needed to. She was starting to get used to living there and she was growing fond of Lucille and Jack. Before you know it was Friday night and everyone is getting ready to go out to the club. Gabriella already got her fake id. It looked pretty good to her.

Gabriella was in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"I'll be out in a minute I'm getting dressed."

Gabriella had on tight faded blue jeans, a black flowing halter top it was tight all around but it dragged down by her cleavage, black strap pointed heals. Her hair was full of big curls, she had on a bit more make-up than she usually do. She had on no jewellery other than her locket.

As she put on her last shoe she went to the door and opened it to find Troy leaning up against the wall waiting. He had on a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt his hair was had gel in it. It wasn't slicked back or anything. His black hair was tousled everywhere and one piece fell into his piercing blue eyes. He looked hot.

Troy looked up at Gabriella, a little taken back by her appearance. He wasn't expecting her looking so.. So.. So sexy. He cleared his throat as he said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." She said as she walked past him and down the hallway to meet the rest of the gang.

Sharpay had on a black spaghetti strap dress that came up to her thigh with red heals to match her hair. Chad had on black jeans and a white dress shirt opened with a whit wife beater underneath it. Taylor had on a jean mini skirt with a blue tube top. And Ryan had on blue jeans with a dark blue polo.

"Wow you guy's look hot!" Gabriella said as she walked down the stairs.

Chad smiled.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." Chad said stupidly.

Everyone laughed expect Troy who just rolled his eyes.

"Can we just leave now?" Troy said walking out the door and into the limo that he got because he new everyone was going to be drinking.

A hour later everyone was at the club. Troy, Taylor and Ryan were sat down at a table sipping on there drinks, and talking. As Sharpay, Chad and Gabriella were out on the dance floor. Sharpay and Chad were dancing with each other. While VGabriella found another guy to dance with. They were dancing to "Doin it well" by Jennifer Lopez. Gabriella was grinding on the guy. Moving her body in every direction, following the beat of the music.

"Man, Gabie sure is working that guy." Ryan said with his arm around Taylor.

"Who cares." Troy Mumbled.

After the song ended Gabriella came to the table beat out from dancing.

"You guy's should really get out there. It's so much fun." She said between breaths as her chest heaved up and down catching air. She picked up her beer and chucked the whole thing down.

"Thirsty?" Asked Taylor.

"Just a little." She said as she laughed.

A new song boomed through the club. "Piece of me." By Britney Spears.

"Oh I love this song! Anyone care to dance?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the two guys.

Taylor answered for Ryan.

"I think were going to dance together." She pulled Ryan up towards the dance floor. It just came to Gabriella that they were a couple. She never of thought of that before. She looked at Troy with pleading eye's.

"Wanna dance?" She asked him.

He laughed at her. "Don't hold your breath."

"Fine I'll go dance by myself."

"You do that."

She got up and walked to the dance floor.

_Was she serious? Was she just going to stand up in a crowd full of people and just start dancing by her self?_

Sure enough when Troy looked up at her she was in the middle of the dance floor by herself dancing. He shook his head and laughed. He knew she was going to make a complete fool of herself. But to his amazement a crowd started to clear and watch her dance. She started just to dance to the music. She twirled around and jumped planting her two legs apart from each other. Then, she did a back flip as the crowd cheered. She swayed her hips left and right as she started to sink lower to the ground. When she got down as far as she could bend down she put her to hands on the floor and stood on her hands straight up and flipped the opposite way. The crowd cheered loud for her.

She started to follow the beat again. A guy jumped in next to her and started following her. She started to grind on him and do sluty moves on him that made the crowd roar. She whispered something in his ear as he nodded. They backed away from each other and she ran and slid to her knees. She went right underneath his legs, he turned and pulled her up. Then, he stuck out his two knee's, as she jumped on his two legs. She was now standing on his legs as she did another back flip. And as she landed she did the splits just as the song ended. The crowd clapped and cheered for her. She smiled and stood up and hugged the guy she was dancing with and made her way back to Troy and everyone else who was now sitting .

Troy just sat there with his beer in his hand's and mouth wide open. She smiled at him.

"Better close your mouth. A fly might get in there." She said as she placed her hand under his chin and lightly pushed his mouth closed.

He finally snapped out of it.

"That wasn't that great." He said as he rolled his eye's. "So what you can dance, whop di do. If you ask me you just looked like a little slut out there."

Gabriella's face fell.

"I'm going to get something to drink." she said as she ran over to the bar.

"What the hell was that!?" Screamed Sharpay.

"What?" Troy said looking all innocent.

"What do you mean 'What?' you were totally just rude to her for no damn reason." Sharpay said ticked off.

Sharpay just shrugged.

"She pisses me off. So what?" Troy said with a swig of his beer.

Sharpay rolled her eye's but stopped when she looked over at the bar. Where Gabriella was drinking down shots.

"Look what you've done now." Taylor said pointing over to Gabriella who just downed a few shot's. Then, had two guy's help her up onto the bar.

Troy turned his head and laughed. "She's fucking wasted! Look at her go!"

Gabriella slid across the bar as more guy's started to surround the bar. "He thinks I'm a slut? Then I'll give him a damn slut!" Gabriella thought as she started to shake her ass on the bar. The next thing she knew two guy's were pulling on her leg's trying to pull her off the bar. She tried to shake them off but the just gripped harder.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled.

She was just about to kick one of them when she fell into the crowd of guy's. When she looked up at the person that caught her she saw the guy that had been pulling on her legs. He was now looking down at her with a devil and lust look in his eyes. She struggled to get away from him but she was weak from the alcohol, and he was much stronger than her. He bent his head down to her and whispered in her ear.

"How about we have a little bit of fun, Sexy." He said as he growled.

Gabriella stomach turned as she shook with fear.

--

"Oh my god, where is she?!" Taylor asked. Moments after Gabriella fell into the crowd.

"I don't see her." Ryan said moving his head around to see if he could find her.

"See this all your fault Bolton!" Sharpay said pissed as hell.

"Was not, I had nothing to do with this. She went over there all on her own." Troy said.

"Guy's whatever, we just need to find her. You know what guy's are like around here." Chad said worriedly.

--

Gabriella was struggling as the guy kissed her neck. She was still up at the bar. Some of the guy's were still surrounding her waiting to see if they could get with her too. Gabriella was starting to get nervous she clawed at him to get off of her. She looked at the drunk men surrounding her realizing no one was coming to save her. She took all of her strength she had and kicked the guy that was kissing her, hard in between the leg's. He let go of her to grab his injured spot. She started to run, he grabbed her shirt and it ripped as she kept running, looking for her friend's. She didn't notice she was crying until she tasted the salty water in her mouth.

She ran through the crowd when she seen her friend's she screamed to them and they all turned there head's to look at her as she ran to them.

"Oh my god Gabriella!" Sharpay was shocked by her appearance. She hugged Gabriella when she came running over to them. "Are you ok?" She shook her head meaning no. All of a sudden Sharpay felt Gabriella being pulled from her. As she heard Gabriella Whimper.

"Hey baby where did you go I wasn't finished yet." Said the drunken guy as he put his lip to her neck.

"Hey get off of her." Troy pushed the guy off of her.

"Aw come on man. Where just having a little fun."

Troy didn't even think of it, as he punched the guy square in the jaw.

"Come on let's get out of here." Troy said while walking towards the door.

The ride home was silent, except for a few sniffles from Gabriella. After everyone was dropped off it was just Troy and Gabriella. She had on his jacket to hide her ripped shirt. She looked up at him to see him looking out the window.

"Thank you."

Troy turned his head and stared at her.

"For what?"

"For saving me back there."

"Don't mention it. And I really mean don't mention it." He said coolly.

She just nodded and continued to look at the floor of the car.

The next morning Gabriella woke up with a major headache and memories of her throwing up came to mind. She got up to wash all the filth off of herself from last night. She shivered from the thought of it. That guy was in her dreams last night. She woke up at least 4 times in a cold sweat, or either to barf her guts up. After getting ready, deciding to try and eat something she put on her pyjama pants and a t-shirt with her wet hair hanging on her shoulders. She yawned as she walked to the end of the stairs.

She walked in the kitchen to find Chad and Troy sitting at the table eating food.

"Hey guy's." She waved at them as she went in search for food.

"About time you got up its 2:30." Chad said while stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"Well sorry, I'm a little hung over."

Chad laughs at this.

"Well I'd say so."

Gabriella cracks a smile as she grab's a bottle of water and some aspirin and walks over to the guy's and sits next to Chad and takes the pills.

"So where's Ryan?"

"Out with Taylor." Chad said with a eye roll.

"Ohhh." Gabriella says as she grabs a cookie from the jar in front of them and takes a bite. Then got up and went searching threw the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Troy asked a little annoyed.

"Umm .. Aha!" She pulled out a tub of vanilla frosting grabbed a spoon and sat back down.

The two guy's looked at her confused. And watched her as she spooned up some frosting and put it on her cookie and ate it. She looked at the two guy's.

"What?"

Troy just shrugged and dunked his cookie in the frosting and ate it.

"Uh Gabriella?" Troy said in a aggravated tone.

"Yes Troy?"

"Who said you could sit down here with us?"

"Oh umm.." Gabriella put down the cookies and icing and mumbled "No one." She than got up and left.

"Dude. Don't you think that was a little mean?"

"So what? I don't care."

Chad just shook his head and went back to eating his cookies.

Later that night the whole gang was in the Boltons livening room watching a movie.

"I can't believe I can say I watched high school musical." Chad shook his head in shame.

"Oh shut up Drama King." Gabriella said as she threw a pillow at him.

"But he's my Drama King" Said Sharpay as she sat on his lap.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Drama king and Queen." Everyone laughed except Troy who looked mad.

"Troy dude what's up with you?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey Gabriella" Chad said.

"Yea?"

"I bet I could beat you in 'Dance Dance revolution.'"

"OHH Chad I'd watch it. She's a damn good dancer." Laughed Taylore

Gabriella cocked up a eye brow. "Come on then, let's go."

Before you know it the two of them were in a intense game of DDR. And no surprise that Gabriella was winning.

Gabriella had a great time that night. And she had made some amazing friend's expect Troy who always seemed cold around her.

--

That next day Gabriella went downstairs about to go into the dance studio but decided to say "Hi" to Lucille and Jack. She was walking to the living room when she heard Troy yelling.

"She's ruining my life!!"

"Troy don't you think your exaggerating just a tad bit." His mother said calmly.

"No I don't! First she moves into the house and is annoying me all the time. NOW she's in with my friend's!! What she going to do next take basketball from me!?"

"Troy just calm down a little bit." His father told him.

"Just because her life is shit doesn't mean she has to come here and take over mine and turn mine into shit!" Troy stopped to take a breath. "Can't you just get rid of her?"

"Oh and what do you suggest we do?" Asked his mother with annoyance in her voice.

"Send her back to her family, send her to boarding school, I don't care I just want her out of here!" Troy turned and stormed out of the room and came face to face with Gabriella. His eyes went wide realizing she heard everything.

"Troy come back here" Order her mother as she and his father came out of the room and saw Gabriella standing there with her head down.

**A.N Hey guys what did you think? Please comment!! I really need them. Thanks!**

No one knew what to do. Gabriella dropped her dance bag that she was holding and turned from them and walked out the back door. Everyone just stood there silently.


	5. Guilt

A.N:_ Hey guys I am soooo sooo sorry about not updating in forever! But anyway heres the next chapter I hope you like it!_

Last time:

"Send her back to her family, send her to boarding school, I don't care I just want her out of here!" Troy turned and stormed out of the room and came face to face with Gabriella. His eyes went wide realizing she heard everything.

"Troy come back here" Order her mother as she and his father came out of the room and saw Violet standing there with her head down.

No one knew what to do. Gabriella dropped her dance bag that she was holding and turned from them and walked out the back door. Everyone just stood there silently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy you will go after her and apologize." His father said rather angrily.

"What!?"

"Now!"

Troy just sighed and made his way out the door to find Gabriella.

She ran through their back yard until she came to a little river with a bridge above it. She slowly made her way on to the bridge, took off her necklace and looked at the picture of her and her mom. She just sighed and looked at it. Her eye's were dry no tears came out of her eyes. She didn't want to cry over him. And she wouldn't. Her thought's left about Troy and went to her mother. She wanted her mother to be with her, so she wouldn't have to be here dealing with the thing's she has to now. She lifted her head as she heard some one nearing her. She saw it was 'him'.

He walked over to her and was thankful that she wasn't crying. He looked at her as she turned her head back down the locket she was holding in her hands and continued to look at it. They stood there in silence for a while until Troy broke it.

"Listen my parent's made me come after you." Troy rarely said sorry, so this was very hard for him to do. "Look this isn't easy thing for me to do." He said looking at her but she was still looking at that damn locket and he was starting to get frustrated with her. "Would you look at me?!" Troy exclaimed. But she wouldn't look up until he snatched the locket from her hand's.

"Hey! Give that back right now." She pleaded trying to get it from him.

"No. I'm trying to talk to you. I will give it back when I'm done."

"No. I'll listen to you just please give it back."

He smiled as she was struggling to get the locket back and he decided to have a little fun with it. He put his hand up over his head as Gabriella was stretching to reach it.

"Come on Troy just give it back please." She was now jumping trying to reach it.

He decided to get her worked up a little more. He moved his hand out over the water. As Gabriella's face went a little pale.

"Troy don't drop it please!" She was reaching out to his hand trying to get hold of it so it wouldn't fall out of his hands.

He looked down at her laughing. He thought it was funny seeing her struggle and trying to get something from him. All of a sudden he stopped laughing. He looked at his hand and found it empty. Then he heard a light splash. He had let go of it. He let it go. He never meant for it to happened it just did. He heard Gabriella scream. And turned his head to see her eyes filling up with tears. She was trying to get up over the bridge to jump down and get it, when Troy pulled her back stopping her.

"Let me go!! I need to get it!!" She screamed with tears pouring out of her eye's.

"Calm down it was only a necklace."

"It was more than a necklace, my mom got that the day I was born!."

"Well your mom can get you a new one. A better one than that piece of junk."

She started to smack him on the chest.

"My mother can't get me another one!" She scrammed at him.

"Why? If money the problem I'll give you the money." He said reassuringly.

"She can't get me a new one because she's dead!" She said as she sobbed. She gave me that locket the day before she died."

Troy was stunned and he didn't know what to do. He felt a huge wave of guilt hit him. He looked at Gabriella then to the water and back again.

"Gabriella.. I'm.. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and started to run back to the house.

"Gabi wait!" He started to run after her.

When he got to the house She was already in and up in her room when he saw his parent's about to go up the stairs when they saw him.

"Troy what happened?"

"I..I…" Matt sighed and stared at the floor.

20 minutes later him, Lucielle and Jack were sitting in the kitchen as Troy just finished the story looking down at the table ashamed. His mother just sighed and left from the table.

"Dad, I didn't mean to drop it. I really didn't." Troy said sincerely.

"I know son but just because you did mean to doesn't mean you didn't hurt someone." Jack said.

The two men just sat there. Jack sipping his coffee and Troy just thinking of what he did.

"Dad?"

Jack looked up from his coffee to look at his son. "Yes?"

"Is that why she's here? Because her mom's dead?"

Jack sighed. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"That's part of the reason why's she's here."

"What's the other half?"

"Well you see Gabriella's father. Something changed in him after his wife died. He buried himself in work. And well we all used to be such great friend's back in the day. And we decided if anything ever happened to them Gabriella would come live with us. Well one day Gabriella's father, Andy called us. He said he didn't want her anymore."

"What?!" Troy was shocked. He was amazed at how someone can just give up there child. "How did Gabriella find out about it?"

"Andy called her school and told them he wasn't coming back. The principle of the school ended up telling her that her father wasn't coming home."

"What a jerk."

"I agree with you there. So that is why Gabriella is here living with us. She had now where else to go."

Troy felt even more guilty foe giving her such a hard time for it. At that moment his mother came in the kitchen.

"Well she wont open her door. She has locked herself in. And she wont stop crying long enough for me to reason with her."

Troy couldn't take the guilt that he felt. He didn't want to feel it. He never felt guilty. His blood started to boil. He was frustrated and didn't know what to do. He stood up and marched right up to Gabriella's room and tried to open the door but it was locked. He went to the bathroom got a cue tip and picked the door opened and walked inside and saw her on her bed crying.

"Listen I'm god damn sorry that I dropped your necklace but get over it!! It's not going to bring back your mom! So do me a favour. After your done crying your river. Build a bridge and get the FUCK OVER IT!!" With that Troy stormed out of her room and slammed the door.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" His mother yelled at him. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I'm going to bed I've had enough of this shit today." Troy walks over to his room and bangs the door closed

Inside her bedroom. Gabriella was sitting shocked at what her said to her. And the funny thing was he was right. Sighing she rolled over turned off her light to get some sleep. For tomorrow there's school.

A.N: _Hey guys and that's it for this chapter. I will try my hardest to update soon! I am truly sorry for leaving this son long.. I still hope I have some fans out there. And do me the biggest favour ever and writing me a review. I don't even care if its one word. It would mean a lot to me. Even tho I don't deserve them right now._


	6. New Man

Monday at school. That day Gabriella got up very happy and acted as if nothing happened. Sure it still hurt a little, not being able to touch her necklace when she was nervous. Or get the extra bit of encouragement she felt from her mother. But there's nothing she can do about it now.

She pretty much ignored Troy that day, she was still mad at him even though he was right, doesn't mean he wasn't a jerk.

At the end of the day she walked into the gym doors where there was cheerleading practise going on.

"Excuse me this is a closed practise." Said a blond cheerleader who looked like the captain.

"I was wondering if I could try out."

The blonds eye brows shot up. "Who said we were holding tryout's?"

"No one I was just wanted to see if I could make it." She dropped her book bag on the floor. "Now I won't waste anymore of your time and do my routine."

All the girl's looked shocked that she was just going to storm in here and try out, with no one asking her to. But as she was doing turns and flips there shock turned to impressed faces. When Gabriella was done all the girl's started to clap except, the blond leader.

"Come on Ashley she's good and there is a spot on the team." Said a black haired girl standing next to her.

Ashley looked at her girl's than back at Gabriella and motioned for her to join the practise. She had on a huge grin and walked over and they gave her a spot. Watched the routine first. Than did it with them the second time around.

A week has gone by and Gabriella has kept her distance from Troy and his friends. She practised her cheerleading and did her home work. She was the smartest cheerleader of them all. When she was home she pretty much stayed in her room and did her home work or went out to be with her "new friends." Which were cheerleaders.

It is now Friday and there is a big football match tonight. None of her old gang knows that she's a cheerleader. It's lunch break at school and the gang is sitting down talking.

"Hey guy's." Troy say's as he sit's down with his friend's.

Everyone smiles or say's hi to him.

"So what's today's topic or decision?" He asked.

"Gabriella." Sharpay say's bluntly.

Troy looked confused at everyone. "Why?"

"What did you do to her?" Taylor asked a little too demanding.

"Nothing. What the fuck is going on?" He said getting confused and frustrated.

"Well she hasn't been hanging out with us anymore and every time were over to your house she is either in the dance studio, or out, or hiding in her room." Ryan mentioned.

"And we would like to know what's up with her, and why she's hanging out with the cheerleaders." Sharpay said with a eye roll.

Chad is just listening and watching everybody while eating his food.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with her. I don't care and I'm glad she isn't bugging us anymore." Troy said as he starts to eat his food.

Everyone sighs and continues to eat their food knowing they weren't going to get him to talk.

That night Troy, Ryan and Chad were inside the locker room getting ready for the game about to start.

"Ok men let's go out there and kick some ass!!" Yells the couch.

The whole team roars and grabs there helmet's and begin to run out on the field. As Troy runs out on the field he looks up in the crowd and see's Taylor and Sharpay but no Gabriella. Until he looks over to the sidelines and see's a very perky Gabriella in a cheerleading outfit with pompom's in each hand jumping up and down doing kicks, cheering for his team. He was shocked. He didn't know she was a cheerleader. Yes she could dance, but a cheerleader?

"Man do you see what I see?" Ryan asked.

He just nodded his head and concentrates on the game he was just about to play.

The guy's start to play and play hard. They were ahead by 10 points when it's half time. And since this was there home turf. There cheerleaders we out on the field. Troy went for a little rest but than came out because Chad and Ryan were out talking to their girlfriend's so he decided to go out and see them. When he made it over to them music blasted through the field. "Do it well" by Jennifer Lopez. He turned his attention to the field and spotted Gabriella

They started of there routine easy but getting harder in though. They were doing flips and throwing girl's in the air. Gabriella was thrown into the air did the splits as the guy's caught her. Than they formed a circle she was in the middle with the head cheerleader and they did a dance off. Of course it was all planned. She kicked her leg, as Ashley ducked and went under it. Two guy's came and grabbed each girl and threw them up on their shoulders. Then the music stopped and the crowd cheered and applauded. Troy noticed one of his team mates Adam clapping and yelling out.

"Good job babe!! Whoo!" Adam screamed as he clapped.

Matt was confused he didn't know he was dating one of the cheerleaders. Adam was about to run over the girl's when the coach called all the boy's in. Troy took one last look over to a smiling and happy Gabriella, laughing with her team mates

At the end of the game the guy's ended up winning by 15 points. As the last second went down on the board the crowd jumped to there feet roaring! The team all jumped together in a group hug and screamed happily. They all ran off the field back to the side lines as most guy's went to there girlfriend's Troy just grabbed a single cheerleader and took her to be his date for the night like he always did. This one's name was Rebecca or was it Melissa? Oh well he didn't care. All he knew was he was getting some ass tonight.

He was just about to walk to the locker room when he saw Gabriella run passed him and jump into Adam's arm's. Kissing him!? When did this happen? When did they get together? He looked over disgusted at Gabriella and Adam sucking face.

A few hours later Troy was walking out of a bedroom doing up his pants. As he left a sleeping Melissa in a bed with a sheet wrapped around her. As he made it downstairs he saw more and more drunk people all over the place. He rolled his eyes as he saw one guy running to the bathroom to throw up.

As he made it to the main room of the house he saw the dance floor. And of course there was Gabriella. Grinding on Adam. He just stared at them for a few minutes before leaving the party.

It's been a little over a week since he found out Gabriella and Adam have been together and he was starting to get annoyed with them. They were always together. Together at school. Together in the house. Together at the movies. It was driving him insane he just couldn't get rid of them. He didn't know Gabriella was so easy. Why is she getting with Adam instead of him? What does Adam got that he doesn't? Troy got off of his bed and started heading downstairs. He needed to stop thinking so much and do something to take his mind off of it. He went outside, grabbed a basketball and started to throw free throws He did need to practise. He is the captain after all.

Troy was getting ready to throw another one when he heard giggling. He turned around and saw Gabriella and Adam at **HIS** doorstep saying goodnight.

"Thanks Adam. I had a wonderful time as always" She said smiling at him.

"No problem babe. It was my pleasure." He said.

They both started to lean in. There lips touched. Then the kiss started to get more intense. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As she ran her hands through his hair.

Troy looked at them completely disgusted, but than smiled. He had an idea. (for once)

Gabriella felt the kiss getting so intense, that Adam hand started to slowly move down her back, as she smiled into the kiss. His hand was almost to her ass when she felt cold water splash all over her. She pulled back from Adam and screamed.

"What the hell!!" She turned her head and saw Troy holding a hose with the biggest grin on his face.

"Bolton." Adam said in the hardest coldest voice she ever heard.

"Oh we're on last name bases are we Fullock?" Troy said cheerfully.

"What is your problem? We weren't even bothering you!' Gabriella yelled very annoyed.

"Well I thought you guys were getting a little to hot, so I decided to cool you off."

She rolled her eyes and gave Troy a glare. "I'll deal with you later." She then turned to Adam. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips but Troy sprayed them with the house again.

"TROY!"

"BOLTON!"

"Now now none of that I told you, you have to cool off."

Gabriella started running to her door. "Night Adam!' She than ran inside and closed the door.

Troy finally shut off the hose. And Adam started walking to his car.

"Good night Adam!" He called in a girly tone, mimicking Gabriella.

Adam glance back and gave him a glare as Troy just smirked, as Adam drove off down the road.

Suddenly Troy was in a better mood. He put the hose away and went into the house. He was heading up to his room to check his e-mail when Gabriella stepped out of her room facing him. Blocking his way to the room.

"Move."

"Why did you spray us with the hose?" She asked

"I told you. You guy's needed to cool off."

"No that isn't it."

"Oh really than what is it then?"

"Your jealous of me and Adam." She said with a sly grin on her face.

"What?!"

"Yup. You just can't stand to see us together."

He rolled his eyes. "Please don't flatter yourself.

"Oh really so why did you spray us with the hose?"

"I told you because you guys need to co-" Gabriella cut him off.

"No your jealous that you couldn't get me but Adam did."

"Mhhmm. Sure. Now move."

She moves out of his way and he walkes past her towards his room.

"By the way. Your parents told me that they're going away for work?"

He turned around. "So?"

"So Saturday night Adam's coming over… all night."

"Aww gonna lose your virginity?"

"Oh please. You don't actually think I'm a virgin do you?"

"Yea I do." He said, thinking that she was bluffing.

"Well why don't you ask Adam Sunday morning." She said as she walked into her room and closed the door, smiling because she knew she won the battle.

Troy was left standing in the hallway with his mouth hung open. How is it she always leaves him like that?

The next day at school. Troy was outside the football field, under the bleachers. With a blond cheerleader named Missy. Just as the kiss was starting to get intense her heard giggling noises and it wasn't from Missy. He pulled back from her and looked around the bleachers.

His eyes finally fell on two people making out. He started to walk over to them.

"Hey this spots already taken." He said angrily

When the two people looked up he was shocked. It was Adam and **NOT**__Gabriella. It was the cheerleader that he slept with during after party, last weekend.

"Hey Troy we'll go find another spot." He said as he pulled the cheerleader away.

Troy called out to him. "Hey Adam!"

Adam turned around facing Troy.

"What about Gabriella?"

"Come on man. I'm not a one girl kind of guy."

"Yea.." Troy said

Adam started to walk away but than stopped and turn around again.

"Oh and I would appreciate if you would keep this to yourself. Us players have to stick together." Adam finally turned around and walked away.

The girl that Troy was making out with came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on baby let's finish what we started."

"Not right now." He said sternly and walked away leaving her there by herself.

_A.N: Whoooo Gabriella got a new man… a new cheatin man. So what do you think Troy is going to do?? You'll have to wait to find out. Do me a huge favour and click the review button and give me something to look forward to._

_And if I don't get to say latter._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_I hope you have a good one, and if you don't, well turn it around and make it a good one. Its all about how you look at things! And it's the holidays don't forget to give give give. Lol_

_Love_

_-SassyBR_


End file.
